This invention relates to a process for recovering hydrocarbons, such as petroleum and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to processes wherein hydrocarbons are recovered from subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing formations, i.e., reservoirs.
In a further embodiment, this invention relates to a process for reducing the contaminant component composition in an aqueous based material. More particularly, the invention relates to processes wherein aqueous based materials are contacted under conditions effective to chemically modify the contaminant.
In a still further embodiment, this invention relates to the use. of the contaminant chemical modification process to convert inorganic copper and zinc containing sulfides particularly as ores to an oxidized form which allows copper and zinc values to be recovered from the copper and/or sulfide containing ore.